kamenriderstrongerfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Leader
The is the mysterious high ruler of the criminal organization Shocker, and had also served as the antagonist of the Kamen Rider Series in the Showa era. Appearance The Great Leader's appearance remained hidden for nearly the entire series, however he made his first physical appearance in episode 34 briefly in a video footage. In his physical appearance, the Great Leader wore a red hood that resembles the hood worn by the Ku Klux Klan and a black cloak. Over the course of the the Kamen Rider series in the Showa Era, the Great Leader took on several forms and personas. History Origins According to the producer of the Kamen Rider Series Hirayama Tôru and his book Uchûsen Book Collection Special Edition; the Great Leader was once a Tibetan monk named Chan Mao who was said to be able to bring the dead back to life with mysterious, mystical techniques. However, he grew detached from human emotions and he found a way to transcend his earthly body into a completely different being unable to truly be destroyed. It is believed what's left of his humanity is long dead. Which leads to what becomes of him now.http://www.igadevil.com/2006/11/great-leader-really-long-retrospective.html Later, Kamen Rider Stronger, would contradict that origin, presenting him as an alien. Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! describes him as an evil spirit, which lines up better with the evolved mystic idea presented by producer Hirayama. In Kamen Rider Eve -Masked Rider Gaia-, the Great Leader's origins are an elaborated version of the alien concept. Here, the Great Leader is a parasitic organism that arrived in a meteor and seeks to remake the world for its own kind. Great Leader of Shocker (Kamen Rider) His ultimate goal is to turn the entire human race into kaijin under his rule in order to unite the world as one being. He orders his subordinates via speakers on Shocker's emblem to destroy Kamen Riders Hongo and Ichimonji who are the obstacles of his conquest. The two riders were able to severely weaken the Shocker organization by eliminating most of their key figures (Colonel Zol, Doctor Shinigami and Ambassador Hell), this forced the Great Leader to reform Shocker by allying himself with General Black of the Geldam organization, thus creating Gel-Shocker. Seeing that old members of Shocker were considered unfit for the new organization, the Great Leader had them all killed one by one. All Shocker secret bases were self destructed and the remaining Shocker soldiers were killed. The Riders were able to defeat Gel-Shocker forces and its kaijin's, including General Black. The riders were able to locate Gel-Shocker's headquarters and finally confronted the Great Leader himself, the two riders uncloaked the Great Leader only to reveal that he is actually a Cyclopean medusa. He sets off the headquarters' self-destruct system in a final attempt to kill the riders, but only resulted in him being killed instead and the two riders escaping, therefore ending Shocker's reign of terror. Or so they thought... Great Leader of Destron (Kamen Rider V3) The leader of Destron and Great Leader's second incarnation. In the earliest episodes he led directly; later on he let one of his generals lead for him. His cyborgs are patterned after a combination of a manmade objects and an animal (such as Camera Mosquito or Bazooka Turtle). In the last few episodes, he appeared in person for brief periods of time, but he wore a robe with a hood which hid all of his features. In the final episode, he is revealed as a living skeleton with a living heart, and called himself The God of Death. He was destroyed by V3. G.O.D. and Geddon It is revealed in Kamen Rider Stronger that he was responsible for creating the Government of Darkness and Geddon behind the scenes, although his exact involvement with the organizations isn't elaborated upon. Emperor Zero from the Garanda Empire also had claimed to be the one behind Geddon's creation, and the relationship between both is never elaborated upon. Great Boss of Black Satan and the Delza Army :Main page: Great Boss of Black Satan and Great Boss of Delza Army He returned as the : The leader of Black Satan who is the boss of . Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. He later reappeared as the : The true leader of the Delza Army. He reveals that he had been behind the other previous evil organizations opposed by the Riders (Shocker, Gel-Shocker, Destron, Government of Darkness, Geddon and Black Satan). He takes on the form of a rock giant, impervious to the attacks of the Riders. However, the Seven Legendary Riders combine their powers and go into his body. There, they find a giant alien brain who self destructs in an attempt to kill all seven Riders, however, they all escape successfully and leave, reminiscing everything they've gone through so far. Great Boss of Neo-Shocker (Skyrider) He reappeares as the : A giant dragon who is the leader of the Neo-Shocker organization. He was destroyed by the Eight Riders 1 through Skyrider, who appeared to sacrifice themselves to destroy the Great Leader. It's later revealed that they survived as they assisted Super-1 in the Kamen Rider Super-1 film. Generalissimo of Badan (ZX) : The giant skull which appeared after Ambassador Darkness's death. It disappeared sneering at the ten Riders. Dr. Kaidō said that it was the energy of an evil spirit. In the manga, the leader is identified as , JUDO has a Kamen Rider form called , a golden version of ZX with the ability to transform into nine Shōwa Kamen Riders. He has his own language, which he can telepathically compel others to understand. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders The Great Leader makes a return in the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, serving as the film's main antagonist. During a small conflict between the characters of Kamen Riders OOO and Den-O during their time travel in Japan during the 1970s while hunting the Imagins, General Black discovered a Cell Medal that was accidentally dropped by Ankh during the conflict. General Black gave the medal to the Great Leader which he combines with the Shocker medal in order to create Shocker's most powerful kaijin, Shocker Greeed. The kaijin was able to defeat both Hongo and Ichimonji, thus causing a time paradox that created a world where Shocker reigned supreme. Various evil organizations that would had manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction later affiliated with Shocker and the Great Leader such as, the Delza Army, the Crisis Empire and the Government of Darkness. Shocker also gained control of both Hongo and Ichimonji via brainwashing. OOO and Den-O returned to 1970s Japan in hopes of stopping Shocker Greeed from being created and returning the timeline back to normal. The Great Leader was confronted by the Riders, but was able to create Shocker Greeed and the kaijin manage to take down the Riders. Having failed to restore the timeline and the DenLiner destroyed, the Riders retreated back to the Shocker-ruled future and decided to confront Shocker, but were overwhelmed by the various kaijin forces. As the Riders were about to be publically executed, Hongo and Ichimonji (having been faking their brainwashing in order to wait for the right time to fight Shocker) summoned all the other Riders and were able to defeat the kaijin army. The Double Riders have a rematch with Shocker Greeed while the other Riders rushed toward Great Leader. Shocker Greeed is destroyed by the Rider Double Kick before Ankh takes the Shocker Medal. When the Riders are overpowered by Great Leader's attacks, Ankh convinces OOO to use the Shocker Medal and an Imagin Medal from Momotaros in combination with the Taka Medal. With the three Medals, OOO changes into Tamashii Combo and destroys Great Leader with the Tamashii Bomber. The attack, however, unleashes Great Leader Colossus - the true form of Great Leader, who throws fireballs at the Riders and consumes the other Shocker leaders in an earthquake. The Riders are joined by Kamen Rider Birth and all of the extra Riders to battle the new menace. All of the Riders jump into their motorcycles to execute the All Rider Break, destroying Great Leader Colossus once and for all. Kamen Rider The Next The Great Leader makes a cameo appearance in the film Kamen Rider The Next via speaker from the Shocker symbol. He commands the Shocker group led by Scissors Jaguar to run the Nanobot Operations in Japan. By the end of the film, the Great Leader remains at large. Kamen Rider Spirits In Kamen Rider Spirits, which is an alternate telling of the story of Kamen Rider ZX, the Great Leader appears with the name JUDO with forms resembling a Giant Skull and a golden version of Kamen Rider ZX called Susanooh that is able to change into forms of the other Showa Era riders. Grand Lord Crisis In Kamen Rider Black RX, Lord Crisis of the Crisis Empire is the ruler of the Demon World via the use of General Dasmader as one of his host bodies. The Crisis Emperor sent his minions led by General Jak, Staff Officer Maribaron, Naval Commander Bosgan, Captain Gedorian, and Officer Gatezone to help him conquer the Earth. His troops claimed that since humans are evil and don't care about Earth, they'll take Earth to themselves to save the population of their doomed planet. In the last episode, he offered Kotaro Minami the chance to help him rule the universe and become his successor. When Kotaro refused, Dasmader called on Chaps to destroy Kotaro, the original ten Riders, and all of Kotaro's friends. When Dasmader was seemingly destroyed (by RX stabbing him with the Revolcane), the Lord Crisis revealed his true form as a monstrous head. RX destroyed him in the end, and soon the entire Crisis world was destroyed alongside its emperor. It's speculated that he's another form of the original Great Leader due to him being voiced by Gorō Naya, having the form of a monstruous head, while the Great Leader's last known form was a giant skull in ZX's tv special and also because the 10 original Riders had been fighting against his troops around the world, which seems to follow from their last appearance in ZX, if the Crisis Emperor and the Great Leader are one and the same. However, there's no official word on this matter confirming or denying the idea. Great Leader of Dai-Shocker In the Heisei period film Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) was the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, before he was overthrown by Shadow Moon. Tsukasa later became Great Leader again during the events of Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, before revealing that he was actually working to sabotage Dai-Shocker's Big Machine operation. Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider, the original series, the Great Leader of Shocker was voiced by . He would go on to voice the Great Leader's various incarnations in the Showa Kamen Rider Series: the Great Leader of Destron, the Great Boss of Black Satan, the Great Boss of Delza Army, the Great Boss of Neo-Shocker, and The Generalissimo of Badan. The fact that he voiced Grand Lord Crisis in Kamen Rider Black RX is one reason why that villain is considered to be yet another form taken by the Great Leader. Gorō Naya also voiced the Kamen Rider The First reboot version of the Great Leader in the movie Kamen Rider The Next. References Category:Villains Category:Shocker Category:Kamen Rider Category:Leader Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Kamen Rider Stronger Category:Kamen Rider (Skyrider) Category:Kamen Rider BLACK RX Category:Kamen Rider OOO